


Horror

by Kayka_U



Series: Prompts - Larry [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, prompts
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 23:45:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3268751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayka_U/pseuds/Kayka_U
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>dont-let-me-go-loueh: Mam pomysł na prompta! No jak zawsze Larry (a co innego mogłoby być? haha) no więc Hazza i Lou są najlepszymi przyjaciółmi i mają maraton filmowy. Tommo proponuje oglądniecie jakiegoś horrorku (jakiś straszny haha) i on się wgl nie boi, za to Harry boi się bardzo. Niech będzie dużo czułości np. przytulania, uspokajania przerażonego Styles’a itd. Potem idą spać i do Tomlinsona przychodzi Hazz, który mówi, że nie może spać i czy może spać z Louisem. On się oczywiście godzi, przytulają się tam przytulają się i rozmawiają. Nagle jakoś Harry wygaduje się Louisowi, że jest w nim zakochany (niech mu powie tak tajemniczo jakby, tak że on nie zauważył że się wygadał, a Tommo zauważył) poproszę duużo słodkości i happy end <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Horror

Lou wyszedł z kuchni niosąc w dłoniach miskę z popcornem i puszki z piwem. Postawił to na niskim, drewnianym stoliku. Po mieszkaniu rozszedł się dźwięk telefonu. Rozejrzał się w poszukiwaniu przedmiotu i znalazł go na komodzie. Spojrzał na wyświetlacz, gdzie ukazało mu się imię, jednego z jego przyjaciół.  
\- Cześć Zayn – rzucił po odebraniu – Kiedy będziecie?  
\- Sorry Lou, ale nie przyjdziemy. Niall się czymś struł, nie chcę go samego zostawiać.  
\- Tak to jest, jak się pochłania wszystko, bez umiaru – westchnął do słuchawki.  
\- Słyszałem – do szatyna dotarł zmęczony i zachrypnięty głos blondyna. Domyślił się, że jest na głośno mówiącym.  
Lou i Zayn zachichotali na reakcję Niall’a, po czym brunet ponownie zabrał głos.  
\- Jeszcze raz bardzo przepraszam, spotkamy się innym razem.  
\- Jasne, ale zrób coś dla mnie…  
\- Co  
\- Przetrzymaj Horana na porządnej diecie, może to go czegoś nauczy – Malik zachichotał słysząc słowa przyjaciela.  
\- Nie ma sprawy – odpowiedział mulat.  
W tym momencie do uszu szatyna doszedł dźwięk dzwonka.  
\- Kończę, Harry przyszedł. Do zobaczenia Zayn – ze słuchawką przy uchu skierował się w stronę drzwi.  
\- Pa Lou – rzucił do telefonu i się rozłączył.  
Schował telefon do kieszeni i otworzył drzwi. Tak jak przypuszczał za drzwiami stał jego najlepszy przyjaciel.  
\- Cześć Lou – loczek uśmiechnął się ukazując swoje dołeczki.  
\- Hej Hazza, wchodź – szatyn się odsunął robiąc miejsce dla chłopaka.  
\- Przyniosłem pizze – podał pudełko gospodarzowi, po czym ściągnął kurtkę i buty - Jest już reszta? – ruszyli razem do salonu.  
\- Nie i nie będzie ich. Niall się czymś zatruł, wiec Zayn się nim opiekuje, natomiast do Liama przyjechała siostra.  
\- Czyli zostaliśmy sami – Styles usiadł na kanapie, a po chwili dołączył do niego Tommo.  
\- Na to wygląda – skwitował otwierając pudełko i sięgając po kawałek pizzy.  
\- To co oglądamy – spytał loczek, również sięgając po kawałek.  
\- Hmm…Niall i Zayn mieli przynieść jakieś filmy – szatyn podniósł się z kanapy i podszedł do DVD, obok którego leżały płyty – Ja mam tylko horrory – zaczął przeglądać tytuły nie dostrzegając jak jego przyjaciel blednie – Ale myślę, że coś ciekawego się znajdzie. Co powiesz na „Egzorcyzmy Emily Rose”? Dostałem tą płytę od siostry i jeszcze nie miałem okazji obejrzeć.  
\- J-jasne – odpowiedział, czując jak robi mu się słabo. Harry nie lubił horrorów. Wiedział, że to tylko film, ale mimo wszystko ta świadomość mu nie pomagała. Zwłaszcza wieczorami, kiedy sam leżał w ciemnym i cichym pokoju. Jego umysł lubił mu wtedy przypominać najgorsze z ceny z filmu i płatać figle. Nie chciał jednak przyznawać się przyjacielowi, że się boi. Nie chciał wyjść na tchórza.  
Louis umieścił płytę w odtwarzaczu i po drodze do kanapy zgasił światło. Usiadł obok loczka i uruchomił film.  
*****  
Chłopcy siedzieli na dwóch przeciwległych końcach kanapy. Wzrok Louisa cały czas był skupiony ta ekranie telewizora, podczas gdy loczek się trząsł, wiercił i chował twarz, przymykając oczy. Byle tylko nie musiał spoglądać na film.  
\- Harry? – chłopak lekko podskoczył po czym spojrzał na szatyna. Louis przyglądał mu się lekko zmartwionym wzrokiem – Wszystko w porządku? Trzęsiesz się.  
\- T-tak, tylko…jest mi zimno – rzucił pierwszą lepszą myśl, która mogła wytłumaczyć to co się z nim dzieje.  
\- Chcesz się przytulić? Będzie ci cieplej.  
\- Jasne – w tym momencie loczek cieszył się, że jest ciemno i Lou nie widzi rumieńców pojawiających się na twarzy młodszego.  
Szatyn położył się na kanapie, a loszek umieścił się obok niego, kładąc głowę na ramieniu starszego i wtulając w jego tors. Tomlinson sięgnął po koc spoczywający na oparciu kanapy i przykrył ich ciała.  
Przez moment Harry zapomniał o horrorze ciesząc się ta chwilą. Mógł poczuć zniewalający zapach Louisa, ciepło jego ciała i bijące serce. Poczuł jak jego własne przyśpiesza, kiedy Tommo objął go swoja ręką, przyciągając jeszcze bardziej do siebie. Tak bardzo go kochał i chciał, aby Lou to odwzajemnił. Nie chciał jednak mówić szatynowi o swoich uczuciach bojąc się, że to zniszczy ich przyjaźń, a tego by nie zniósł. Nie poradziłby sobie, gdyby stracił Louisa. Już wolał być tylko jego przyjacielem, ale mieć chłopaka przy sobie.  
*****  
\- Hazza wracasz do domu, czy przenocujesz u mnie? – spytał Lou, przeciągając się na kanapie, kiedy film się skończył.  
Harry spojrzał w stronę okna. Na zewnątrz panowała całkowita ciemność, nie świeciły nawet lampy uliczne. Prawdopodobnie awaria. Nie uśmiechało mu się wracać samemu do domu, powinno się dodać, do pustego, ciemnego i cichego domu.  
\- Um…jeśli mogę, to wolałbym zostać – przeniósł wzrok z okna, na przyjaciela.  
\- Jasne, możesz się przespać w pokoju gościnnym – starszy podniósł się z kanapy i ruszył w stronę swojej sypialni – Dobranoc Haz – posłał uśmiech loczkowi i zniknął za drzwiami.  
Harry ruszył w ślady starszego i po chwili znajdował się w pokoju gościnnym. Ściągnął swoje ubrania i w samych bokserkach położył się do łóżka.  
*****  
Styles wiercił się na łóżku. Tym razem położył się na prawym boku, zwijając w kulkę i całkiem zakrywając kołdrą. Tak jak przypuszczał, jego umysł nie pozwalał mu zasnąć, cały czas ukazując mu najgorsze sceny z filmu. Sięgnął po komórkę i sprawdził godzinę. 2:45! Nie, teraz na pewno nie zaśnie. Powoli podniósł się z łóżka i opuścił pokój, kierując się do sypialni, gdzie spał Louis. Podszedł do drzwi i lekko zapukał, jednak to nic nie dało. Spróbował jeszcze raz, ale dalej nic. Postanowił wejść. Uchylił drzwi i spojrzał do wnętrza. Pod oknem stało dwuosobowe łóżko, na którym Louis smacznie spał. Harry wszedł do środka, zamknął cicho drzwi i podszedł do przyjaciela. Przysiadł na skraju materacu i zaczął potrząsać szatynem.  
\- Lou. Lou! LOUIS! – krzyknął.  
\- Co? Co jest? – lekko przestraszony chłopak usiadł na łóżku, zapalając lamkę nocną.  
\- Harry? Co się dzieje? – wychrypiał przecierając oczy piąstkami.  
Loczek na moment zaniemówił wpatrując się w zaspanego chłopaka. Jego włosy odstawały na wszystkie strony, a na policzkach widniały lekkie rumieńce. Nie pomagał mu również fakt, że Louis nie miał na sobie koszulki.  
\- Harry! – starszy wyrwał przyjaciela z zamyślenia, jego głos wskazywał, że jest zaniepokojony – Co się stało?  
\- Um…mógłbym z tobą spać? – spuścił wzrok spoglądając na swoje dłonie.  
\- Spać? Dlaczego? – nie bardzo rozumiał o co chodzi.  
\- Um…jakby ci…bo widzisz… - loczek wziął głęboki wdech próbując się uspokoić – Prawda jest taka, że nie znoszę horrorów. Boję się ich i teraz nie mogę spać.  
Zamknął oczy czekając na wybuch śmiechy przyjaciela. Dziewiętnastoletni chłopak boi się horrorów jak mała dziewczynka. Czekał na wyśmianie, jednak nic takiego nie nadchodziło. Otworzył powoli oczy i spojrzał na przyjaciela, w jego błękitnych tęczówkach widoczne było zmartwienie.  
\- Oh, Hazza – wyciągnął dłonie do przyjaciela, ciągnąc go, aby się bok niego położył. Kiedy loczek leżał już wtulony w szatyna, chłopak przykrył ich kołdrą – Dlaczego nie mówiłeś wcześniej. Przecież mogliśmy poszukać czegoś w telewizji, albo pooglądać coś na laptopie.  
\- Nie chciałem wyjść na tchórza, kto to widział by chłopak w moim wieku bał się horrorów. Nie chciałem byś się śmiał – odpowiedział mocniej wtulając się w starszego.  
\- Harry, nie ma w tym nic złego. Niall też się boi horrorów. Myślisz, że dlaczego on chciał wybierać film, żeby była pewność, że to nie będzie nic strasznego – odpowiedział Lou, całując loczka w czubek głowy, na co Styles poczuł jak robi mu się ciepło, a jego serce przyspiesza.  
\- Naprawdę? – przesunął lekko głowę, aby móc spojrzeć na Tommo.  
\- Tak, tylko mu nie mów, że wiesz.  
\- Nie powiem – uśmiechnął się do chłopaka i ułożył głowę w zagłębieniu jego szyi.  
Zapanowała cisza. Loczek czuł jak jego powieki robią się cięższe, a on powoli odpływa. Czuł pod dłonią bicie serca Lou, jego ciepłe ramiona go obejmowały, a cudowny zapach otumaniał. Wiedział, że przy nim jest bezpieczny.  
\- Harry? – do uszu loczka dotarł cichy głos szatyna.  
\- Hmm? – dał znak, że słucha.  
\- Obiecaj mi coś.  
\- Co tylko zechcesz Boo.  
\- Następnym razem w podobnej sytuacji powiedz mi prawdę, nie okłamuj mnie, dobrze?  
\- Obiecuję Lou, nigdy więcej cię nie okłamię, bo cię kocham – wyszeptał, zanim całkowicie odpłynął. Nie zdążył dostrzec wyrazu twarzy przyjaciela.  
*****  
Harry obudził się o dziwo wypoczęty i zadowolony. Na jego twarzy zagościł szeroki uśmiech. Do czasu…Odwrócił głowę, spoglądając w miejsce gdzie powinien spać Lou, jednak nikogo tam nie był. Zmarszczył brwi siadając na materacu i spoglądając na elektroniczny zegarek. Wskazywał 8.20. Czemu Lou wstał tak wcześnie, przecież jest sobota, a wtedy śpi co najmniej do 10.00. I w tym momencie przypomniał sobie wydarzenia w nocy. Przypomniał sobie, co powiedział, a nie powinien. Zmęczony i zasypiający powiedział szatynowi, że go kocha. No tak, teraz rozumie czemu Louisa nie ma w łóżku. Nie kochał Harry’ego. Teraz na pewno nie chce mieć z nim już nic więcej do czynienia, dlatego tak wcześnie wstał. Nie chciał się z nim spotkać.  
Harry podniósł się z łóżka, powstrzymując łzy cisnące mu się do oczu. Chciał iść po swoje ubrania i jak najszybciej opuścić to mieszkanie. Zrobił pierwszy krok w stronę drzwi, kiedy te nagle się otworzyły, a do środka wszedł Louis w samych bokserkach, w dłoniach trzymając tacę.  
\- Harry – uśmiechnął się na widok loczka – Już wstałeś, myślałem, że uda mi się zdążyć zanim się obudzisz. Zrobiłem śniadanie – podszedł do łóżka kładąc tace na materacu – Chodź, siadaj.  
Loczek niepewnie usiadł obok szatyna.  
\- Lou, ja…to wczoraj…ja byłem… – plątał się, próbując jakoś wytłumaczyć, jednak przerwały mu miękkie wargi Louisa.  
Harry otworzył szeroko oczy nie wierząc, że to się dzieje. Louis go całuje. Tyle na to czekał. Pocałunek był krótki, ale bardzo słodki i delikatny.  
\- Też cię kocham Harry – na twarzy starszego pojawił się szeroki uśmiech, który Styles odwzajemnił. Jego serce przyspieszyło. Louis też go kochał, to było jak piękny sen.  
\- Teraz wcinaj – odezwał się Tommo podsuwając tace w stronę chłopaka.  
\- Dobrze… - spojrzał w błękitne tęczówki i jedyne co tam widział to szczęście i miłość – Ale najpierw to… - pochylił się nad Louisem i pocałował.


End file.
